


baptize in your thighs till it hurts

by wintersend



Series: sinful stories [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, lowkey dom!cassian i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: “Jyn, Jyn, Jyn,” he croons against her throat, over the sound of her needy gasps echoing in the room. She’s topless, underwear soaked through, blindfolded with her blue scarf. It was her idea; they have experimented with bondage before, tried their hands at both roles, and she wanted something new. He was more than happy to obey.





	baptize in your thighs till it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> "spicy" for the Rebelcaptain smut weekend
> 
> you can find the gif inspiration for this [here](https://rochepornciseaux.tumblr.com/post/100364564997/i-want-spankings-whimper) (the image is nsfw, of course)
> 
> also posted on tumblr [here](http://captainandors.tumblr.com/post/172248758895/baptize-in-your-thighs-till-it-hurts)

Cassian could get used to missions like these.

A simple intel gathering, pulled off without a hitch, leaving them enough time to do… well, whatever they fancied before the extraction tomorrow. They grab a couple of drinks in a quiet, low-traffic bar and Cassian learns that Jyn attracts trouble even in such a calm place. It doesn’t surprise him, and if he finds it exasperating or endearing, he doesn’t know, but he pulls her away from the scene before a real fight could break out, and she only protests a little.

(“You provoked them on purpose,” he tells her, reproachful, and not at all fond. Definitely not.

She rolls her eyes. “They wanted to be provoked.”)

The incident has left her riled up, he can tell, and since there was no fight, she looks for a different way to blow off steam. And when she wraps her arms around him from behind and whispers in his ear, “I want you to tease me until I’m begging to come,” he knows he’s about to have an interesting night.

They have time, for once. There are no interruptions, no chronos going off in the morning, no impromptu meetings to attend – and no one else in the world but them. He’s going to make every second count.

“Jyn, Jyn, Jyn,” he croons against her throat, over the sound of her needy gasps echoing in the room. She’s topless, underwear soaked through, blindfolded with her blue scarf. It was her idea; they have experimented with bondage before, tried their hands at both roles, and she wanted something new. He was more than happy to obey.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he tells her, and one of his hands slips down to stroke her shaking thighs. “Naked and wet and vulnerable. All mine.”

At his words, she lets out a shuddering gasp, mouth moving silently. Her hand moves up to fondle her own breasts, and he knows that she’s so far gone, it’s an instinct born from need, rather than intentional seduction. He’s seduced, anyway, and he fights the urge to just damn it all and take her then and there.

No. She wanted this. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, grateful she can’t see his struggle. They have time. He’s going to take his time.

“How does it feel?” he asks once he opens his eyes, moving his hand up from her thigh to her stomach to the place between her breasts.

“Good,” she says, throat moving as she swallows when he brushes her nipple. Her voice is strained and shaky and it sounds better than anything he’s ever heard. “It’s new and… intense. You’ll have to try it.”

He chuckles. He knows that’s less a suggestion and more a statement, just as she knows he is more than willing to switch their roles in the near future. “I will.”

Finally, he pushes her underwear aside, feeling just as satisfied as Jyn when he touches her center.

He rubs her folds lazily, spreading her wetness, listening to the small sounds that escape her mouth. _Force_ , she’s soaked – more than usual. The blindfold must really be getting to her.  The bondage usually does too; he wonders what it would be like to do both at the same time, and if she would be open to try it. It takes a great amount of trust, he knows, to give up sight _and_ movement, and he won’t force it if it makes her uncomfortable. But somehow, he suspects, she might be okay with it. There aren’t a lot of barriers between them lately, and all the remaining ones are slowly crumbling down.

He puts his mouth to her nipple and she whines, her body writhing under his hands as he sucks on her breast and rubs her clit at the same time. She looks stunning like this, and his erection throbs painfully, demanding to sink inside her wet tight heat, to feel her clenching around him in her climax. She makes the best sounds then, her whole body shaking, her nails clawing at his back like a feral animal. He loves her o-face, the way she sobs helplessly sometimes, the way she collapses on top of him when she finishes riding him, and the way she buries her face in the pillow and makes these delicious choked off noises when he takes her from behind. There is nothing, _nothing_ better than the way she comes around his cock.

But her pleasure matters more than his so he ignores his urges for now and thanks his training for the excellent self-control he has. He’s still going to fuck her before the night is over, just not yet.

Slowly, eventually, he works two fingers inside her, reveling in her soft mewl and the tiny hitch of her hips. He likes her like this too: open-mouthed, desperate, pulsing around his fingers, moaning his name. He likes to see the things he can do to her with just a touch, a look; he likes to know she’s just as weak for him as he is for her. He likes her with his head between her thighs even better – she _really_ gets going then and the noises she makes are divine – but all in good time.

“Cassian.” His name is strained on her lips and it’s like music to his ears. She grips his bicep, nails digging into his skin, her other hand twisting the sheet tightly. “Please.”

“Do you want to come?” he inquires quietly, keeping his voice even. He almost wishes the blindfold was gone so that he could see her eyes, hazy with lust, but the way her breath hitches at his question will have to be enough.

“Oh, yes. Yes, I do.”

He already knows that but he loves the breathless, desperate admission. He decides to reward her a bit, especially because it plays perfectly into his plan of torturous denial: give a little, just enough to get her ready to come, but not enough that she actually will. He moves his fingers faster inside her and angles his hand just right to press and circle his thumb against her clit. His teeth scrape against her neck and his other hand slides up and twists her nipple.

“Oh-oh- _oh_.” Her voice gradually grows higher and the death grip she has on his arm tightens. Her hips arch and her legs shake; she’s close. This part is tricky because timing is important: he wants to remove his hand just before she comes to get the maximum effect, but if he misses the mark, all of his hard work will be for nothing. She’ll have a nice orgasm, at least, but not as good as it could be if he draws it out a little more.

The great thing is, he’s very familiar with the ins and outs of Jyn’s body at this point, so he feels confident, brave enough to take a risk even. He fingers her for longer than what might be safe but he manages to make a haste retreat before she comes, and the result is exactly what he wanted. Her hips jerk, chasing after his hand, and her breath catches in surprise and frustration, before letting out a low whine.

“Why did you stop?” she asks, breathless, and confusion coloring her voice.

“You wanted to be teased.”

She groans, probably regretting that declaration already. His lips curl into a smug smile and she doesn’t see it but he knows she can hear it in his voice. “And I’m just getting started.”


End file.
